The Real Project Pegasus
by greekprincess189
Summary: Aliens from SG Atlantis? Demigod rebels? Nick Fury is an uncle? What? Crossover. Obviously. May have been WUI (Written Under Influence) but with decent grammar. I think.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One (Re-Edited)

ASHLEY

"Is it working?" I called out from my corner beside Philly. The dark shadows hiding us both tightened a little bit as she clenched her fists.  
"Yes! Now hurry up."  
"Okay. Okay." I clicked a shiny fancy-looking tablet that I had filched from my uncle, Mercury. Now you might be thinking, isn't that some guy in Roman mythology with the winged sandals and snakes on a stick? Well, yeah. About a thousand years ago. This is the twentieth century people! Anyways, the Mercury I know is still the Roman god but dons a business suit and his brother Apollo, is my dad (yes, that makes me a demigod), in his favorite form (they can change form) is a very annoying albeit cute teen. (He never acts his age!) I resemble him with my dirty blond hair and blue eyes. My friend Philly, however, got stuck with the Lord o' the Dead. But he wasn't the Roman one. Hades is the Greek side of the mythology card and he was less stern - very much so - one. Like most "god o' the dead" offspring, Philly has black hair, dark eyes and an indifferent tan color and slightly British accent (I'm full out American). A quiet girl and unlike her half-siblings she happens to be the only demigod in history who is a pacifist, Humanist, and feminist. Yeah, and even though the children of the Lord of the Dead normally start World Wars, she preferred to be a bit more thinking than a few other aggressively minded people. (cough. Ares. cough.)

We were supposed to be in our respective camps for the summer with the lot of other demigods but, um...  
"Jarvis, open the elevator door."I spoke into the tablet. A door suddenly opened in the seemingly seamless wall and Philly tightened the shadows around her and me as the door to Avengers Tower opened and we ran inside.

PHILOMENA

"JARVIS! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Tony Stark, heir to a lot of money and egotistical-and-he-knows-it genius, was losing it. He grabbed a shot glass from the bar and quickly downed it while shutting off the sirens with his other hand.  
"Man of Iron, is there an intruder?" A certain blond giant jumped off a couch and inquired, whipping out his hammer.  
"Sure. If you consider two teenage girls-"  
"Who single-handedly overrode the most advanced computers in the world, intruders? Course not." Ashley quipped and stepped forward out of my shadows. Stark was sitting on a swivel stool at the bar and Thor was standing ready to attack. I pulled my mask off and slipped it into my black jacket. Looking up, I stopped dumbstruck. The top floor of the building was a soaring creation of glass and steel and a semi-open living area topped it off. There was a bar in the corner, a flat screen tv surrounded by a set of red furniture, and a few gadgets lying around. The several paintings adorned the wall drew my artistic side and the side that made me feel like calling in Hermes kids to swipe them for me. But I digress.

"I like it." My heeled black boots clicked (an old habit, along with saluting) and I threw Stark a look of approval but he just snarled at me. Guess he wasn't too happy about JARVIS getting accessed by someone other than him. Oh well.

"So the Council couldn't find any more recruits to check on us? And they sent in teenager girls?" Stark plopped down on a couch and began to pull holographic screens out of the air, all the while nursing a bottle of scotch and grumbling angrily. "Nah. I just wanted to see if I could beat her cousins, the Stolls, at their own game and..." Ashley stopped abruptly as lightning cracked the sky and thunder cut off her voice. Thor looked up curiously.

"That was not me..." He flicked his hammer side to side experimentally but the thunder kept rumbling on. Ashley however, looked like she was about to explode, literally.  
"Jupiter, I WILL NOT HELP YOU!" She screamed at the sky. "Jupiter?" Thor frowned. I sat down on the couch and ruffled my black lacy skirt. "There are other big people in the universe too you know." I refused to say gods. Beliefs, and all that. Stark hit a button and glared at Ashley who was currently yelling at the thunder and in a minute a door slid open and the rest of the Avengers came running in.

Black Widow with Hawkeye at her heels looked as if they had just come from a very long mission. Bruce Banner looked calm, thank goodness. Captain America led the group and was all suited up. I couldn't resist a smirk.

"Join the party." I waved my hand over at them. The two Avengers sitting across from me started to say something but couldn't over the sound of thunder. "Ash. Tell Jupiter we'll get back to him." I called over my shoulder. Ashley relayed, or more like screamed, my message and the noise died down after one more indignant clap.

"We could have been vaporized." Ashley groaned as she plopped next to me on the couch. We could have been but we weren't because tensions were already tight between both of our godly parents without Jupiter blasting both of us to Tartarus. And Ashley had been pretty clear to her father that she refused to go on any more quests for the gods. She raised an eyebrow at the other Avengers. Her eye fell on Hawkeye and she shook her head ever so slightly at his raised eyebrows. I wondered at that.

"Sit. We're not here on behalf of ANYBODY!" The raising of her voice was more directed at the window, apparently at Jupiter than at the Avengers who sat down immediately on the remaining chairs and stared cautiously at us.

"So Thor wasn't throwing a temper tantrum?" Captain America ventured, trying to diffuse the tension suffocating us.  
"No. My... Grandfather was." Ashley replied, ignoring the small clap of thunder that soon followed.

"Jupiter? Isn't he a god in Roman mythology?" Romanov asked. "Well aren't you smart?" I casually pulled out a dagger from my belt (just to toy with it!) and of course all the Avengers either point something sharp or dangerous at me, except for Banner whose eyes just flash green which is considerably scarier than a rifle pointed at your head.  
"Philly. Put the dagger away." Ashley warned me. "Before I call your dad."

Dang. Watch me get turned into "Demigod Kibbles and Bits!". An excellent part of a monster's breakfast!

"So!" Ashley chirped. "Introductions!" The Avengers shifted in their seats. "I am Ashley, daughter of Apollo. But I prefer to call him Apollon. So much more poetic." She looked at me. "Don't start on my grammar." Ashley snapped her fingers and a shimmer of light enveloped her before floating away, shifting her black break-and-entry outfit to a purple-sequined tee, denim skirt, and gold flats. The others just stared.

"It's an illusion. Just a simple matter of rearranging light photons and reflecting the colors." She waved a hand as if to reassure them. I sighed mentally. Even though I felt most comfortable in my worn and ink-splotched attire, it was unnerving sitting there while the others were all dressed to kill. Quite literally.

"Philly. Daughter of the lord of the Underworld." I lifted a finger and the shadows in the room twisted in fantastical shapes. Woot.  
"You mean the Lady Hela?" Thor looked puzzled.

"No. Hades. The Greek- I sighed. "Ah, it's complicated." My shadows spun round like thunderclouds.

"Did someone mention my dearest daughter?" A smooth voice called out from behind us and in a blink of an eye, it was pointing dangerous object time again. This time at a certain Prince of Mischief, Loki.  
"Ello. Aren't you supposed to be locked up somewhere?" I asked, rather unconcernedly. I would be rather amused and impressed by this guy if he hadn't killed eighty people in two days. The Stolls had given me the lowdown on this guy, don't know (and don't want to) how they get their info.

"It's not my fault mortal security is so petty." Loki shrugged and sat next to me his feet propped up on the coffee table. The Avengers were shell-shocked, to say the least. They were again seated but the one who seemed to be keeping his head the most was Hawkeye and he wanted to put an arrow through one of Loki's eyes. I looked down at Loki's hands. They were individually cuffed, seemingly restricting any magic. That probably explained why the Avengers weren't about to jump him.

"Does Fury know you're here?" Black Widow made no move to put her gun back in her holster.

"Darling," And here Loki was interrupted by an arrow pointing at his face which he batted aside, "When does Fury not know anything?" Black Widow had to agree.

"So you're telling us you are children of gods?" Banner leaned forward curiously.

"One unhuman parent, another human." I explained. "We kind of get their powers plus monsters trying to eat us."Cursed with awesome, right."

Banner just leaned back in his chair and looked confused. I smiled sympathetically.

"Can you do anything else than make shadows and light dance?" He asked. I looked at Ashley who gave me a little smile.

"Do you really want a demonstration?" I queried.

"Yes, yes we do." Stark demanded, getting up and stretching his arms out. I didn't know what was happening until a metal object came flying out of a wall and attached itself to Tony, becoming a massive iron suit. I was impressed. Ashley and I moved away from the set of fancy furniture to a clearer space. Loki remained seated on the couch with an amused smirk with Banner watching him but the rest of the Avengers got up and followed us, each shooting Loki their signature "I-WILL-kill-you-later" look.

Ashley readied her stance and I dragged a chair over and sat down.

"Ready?" Ashley asked and the Avengers formed a semicircle in front of us. Captain America took the lead and threw his shield at me. I flicked a finger up and a force field immediately blocked the shield, sending it ricocheting back to the Captain. Black Widow stepped forward and looked at Ashley.

"I'll go easy on you."  
"Don't. Make this fun for me." Ashley raised her hand and orbs of light went zipping through the air at Black Widow who easily dodged them by flipping and rolling. She straightened up again and whipped out her guns and began firing. I opened a shadow portal in front of the bullets and they came flying out of another behind Black Widow. Fortunately for her, I suspended those as well. A very muffled yelp ensued from Natasha but she quickly went hand-to-hand with Ashley. While they were occupied, Barton stepped up to the plate and we engaged in mixed martial arts combat. In a few minutes we were at a stale-mate. My schooling had served me well but I was no match for the assassin's experience. Barton stepped back and released me from a precarious pose. Natasha did the same for Ashley.

"We got our butts kicked nicely, Ashley." I sighed and with a wave of my hand let the bullets and arrows fall clattering to the floor.  
"Maybe that is because you do not have the right opponent to test you."

"What?" Ashley asks, turning to look at Thor, who had been standing there with his arms crossed and a grin plastered on his face. Loki sighed.

"What Thor means to say is that, Clint and are seasoned warriors in respect to physical fighting. I think your strength lies in your unnatural abilities."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And you would be a sure judge of that." Loki laughed and waved a hand at me. I was confused until I realized he was showing me the cuff binding him.

"Alas, I'm not in a condition to. But my...ehem, but Thor is." Loki gestured to the blond giant but my eyes remained fixed on Loki. He had shifted his gaze regretfully to his binds. I could sympathize with him. Magic was something that was part of our identities, and to take that away was to take away a part of us. But I glanced up quickly as he looked up.

"I would be honored to fight with you." Thor offered to Ashley. She nodded in response and Thor grinned boldly.

"But let's take this outside, we wouldn't want to damage anything (insert smirk at Stark). Coming Philly?" Ashley asked. I shook my head. It was understood between us that I wouldn't do any offensive actions with my umbrakinesis (it means shadow-bending) but I was still competent enough in weaponry so it normally never came to that. Ashley nodded understandingly and all the Avengers followed her except Banner who went to get Fury. And then the room was silent and empty... wait. Was it?  
Nope, dang.

"Will you fight me?" Loki asked behind me. I turned around and nearly screamed when I saw my dagger in his hands. And he was uncuffed. Shoot. "The magic in this knife is strangely potent." Loki remarked carelessly, examining it in the light. Looking down, I saw his cuffs on the floor near his feet. They were slashed and fizzing. I held out my hand for the dagger but he only raised an eyebrow, imitating me. "Fight me." Loki tossed me the dagger and flicked his fingers. I caught the dagger and watched fascinated as a perfect likeness appeared in his hand.

"I don't want to." I shrugged and stood still.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Thor and Ashley going at it, the latter using various solid bolts of light and force fields to fight the former's Herculean strength and lightning. They wouldn't be able to help me.

And distracted, I was almost shredded by Loki's initial attack. Almost.  
"Won't or can't?" A flash of Imperial gold came dangerously close to my neck until I deflected it to the side. Bad thing to say. I was rather proud of my knife-work. I stepped back as we engaged in a vicious though mostly one-sided duel, with Loki slashing (or trying to) my force field and I using my dagger. Loki flexed his wrists and a spark of green flickered at his fingertips. He flicked a finger and spears of green energy came quickly at me only to be stopped by a wall of stone. It shattered and rubble flew everywhere. The explosion should have brought the Avengers running in but I suppose Loki had cast a spell to blind them to my situation. I took aim at him and threw my dagger and it went right through him. Stupid illusions.  
"Ahem." Loki coughed behind me and as I turned, aimed for my heart with the duplicate dagger.

Not cool. Thor was yelling something but I didn't hear as time slowed down and I bent over backward and barely missed being shish-kabobbed.

"You did not just!" I whipped upright and backed up a couple steps. The Jotun had a half-smile on his face but his green eyes had a sadness that bit through me... As if my inability to use magic was too much like what he'd been through. As if he wasn't suffering alone. I set my teeth and surrounded myself with a shadow wall. One time, dad, just one time, I pleaded in my head. I wanted to prove to Loki that he was wrong, that he wasn't the only one who could break their bonds. Reaching deep inside, I searched for the darkest part of me, the one place that was blocked off. It was there, a store of swirling and malevolent energy.

And I took it. And right as Loki slashed through my shadow wall, a dozen skeletons soldiers ran straight towards Loki.

ASHLEY  
Thunder. That was probably the only thought in my head. That and, don't die Ashley. I leaped aside just in time to let a bolt of lightning miss me.

No wonder I hated Jupiter. The acrid smell of burnt stuff (not sure what) filled the air and fizzed around me. I did a 180 and launched a bolt of my own. A bolt of pure light. It reached its target. Which in my case was a 6'2 blonde Norse god. The odds were not in my favor. But the bolt had sent him sprawling. I began to laugh but something was gnawing at my mind. Or more specifically, freezing it. You know those headaches you get when you down a 7Eleven slurpee too fast? Yeah, well this hurt worse. I collapsed on the ground and closed my eyes. Where are you? I thought, trying to find the cause of the icy feeling.

I now should probably explain that a month prior to all this, I had created an empathy link between Philly and I.  
We knew what each other felt and thought, but right then I could only think: "I'm going to kill you Philly."

"Ashley! Are you all right?" A hand gripped me under the arm and hoisted me up. I opened my eyes.

"I'm fine Clint." I looked past him and sighed. Inside, I could see Philly going all Avatar on Loki and she had even summoned her skeleton soldier freaks. She wouldn't even be able to stand after a display like that. The rest of the Avengers didn't seem to notice except for Clint. So I yelled:  
"GUYS! COME AND HELP ME!" Everyone turned to stare. I pointed towards the building and ran. Inside, it was like someone was sitting on the attack button and refused to let up. In other words, a very savage fight for control.

Philly was sitting in the center of the room, surrounded by a dome of shadow. I'd have to dispatch Loki first. I looked around and found a certain enemy of earth occupied with fighting. A few of the skeletons were even wielding their own ribs. Nasty, but effective for Loki was having a bad time of it. I backed them up by blocking him off with a wave of light while he was trying to fight off the skeletons who were getting bits of bone chipped off.

Eventually, Loki was sprawled on the floor as I threw up a wall that he conveniently, being distracted, ran into. Bonus points for knocking himself out.

The Avengers, who had quietly stood at the door, now took charge of him, Stark producing a new pair of cuffs he either had on hand or made out of thin air. The skeletons stepped back through the shadow portal and I saluted them as the portal faded away.

As soon as it was gone I sprinted towards the dome of shadow and slid to my knees. Well I'm not a vegetable yet, I thought, so you're still alive, Philly. With a bolt of light, I gashed through the shadow. Philly was curled up in a ball and sleeping.

"You idiot." I laughed and slapped her gently on the back. She slowly blinked herself awake and stared groggily at me.  
"Whoops."  
I sighed and dug into my pocket, bringing out the crumbly remains of an ambrosia bar wrapped in plastic wrap.  
"Here, eat this." I tossed it to her.

"Are you guys all right?" Captain America crouched down beside me and smiled for Philly.  
"We're fine. But I'm still hungry." Philly complained as she sat up, munching contently on her bar. Sometimes I swear she is a lazy cat put into a girl's body by Trivia to annoy me.

"How did the guy completely mash my cuffs?" Stark frowned, holding the slashed pieces in his hand. I looked towards Philly.  
"Your dagger?" She nodded. "Philly's dagger has the ability to break bonds." I explained. Ironic, considering her own power is under a bond she cannot remove.

"That was a marvelous display of power." Thor grinned amiably at Philly but I just frowned.  
"And stupid." I ignored the pout the person in question aimed at me and continued, "She's not supposed to use offensive magic, it drains her energy far too much." Philly was now eyeing the group warily. I bit my lip and suddenly regretted saying that. They wouldn't let her join if she couldn't fight as well as I could without passing out.  
"Well then we'll just have to train her not to rely on her 'offensive' magic. Right guys?" Natasha stepped forward and pulled Philly up. I smiled gratefully but got a cold look in return. Or maybe that was the closest one got to a smile from her. Hopefully the latter.

"Satisfied?" I asked them.  
"Quite." Natasha answered curtly.

"Fury?" I called behind me and the door slid open again and this time a tall dark man in a leather trench coat and eye-patch walked in.  
"Miss Rayson." Director Fury nodded to me and looked at Philly. "Miss-"  
"No last name." I understood. Philly usually didn't like random people saying her last name, especially tall scary, one-eyed dark guys. Fury shrugged and turned to back to me.

"You could have used the door Agent Rayson." I shrugged but I could see Philly with wide eyes mouthing: Agent? I could hear her thoughts racing. "Ashley is a complete teenage girl. Not a clad-in-black-and-cool agent!"

I sighed for the bazillionth time in the day and decided to turn the conversation on it's head.  
"Uncle! Didn't I tell you to call me Ashley?" I spun around and cheered in a I-am-trying-to-annoy-the-Orcus-out-of-you voice. Fury looked pained. Unfortunately it just resulted in Philly thinking: "UNCLE? WHAT IN HADES!" I made a mental note to tell Philly to hold back on the cussing. The Avengers looked completely lost. It amused me.

Fury looked exasperated but place a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Welcome back Ashley. And,"  
The man turned to look at Philly "welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury said. Philly mouthed three words that also rang clearly through our empathy link, and they were: Dang you, Ashley.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two (Re-Edited...)

ASHLEY

"Dad WILL kill me." Philly announced. The entire Avengers team plus Fury and I were seated around the table in Stark's dining room with a donut box between a murderous-looking Philly and I.

"Hades won't get too upset." I waved a donut in the air dismissively as she banged her head on the table exasperatedly and the lights blinked overhead. But that probably wasn't true. Knowing him, he might actually kill her.

"You couldn't have bothered to send a memo, email, or even a post-it for Orcus sake?" Philly growled at Fury, probably thinking on the most entertaining way to feed him to underworldly monsters.  
Unc- I mean, Fury looked perfectly calm and stared right back at her. "Your involvement in S.H.I.E.L.D. has been planned ever since you enrolled at Pine. We just didn't plan your part in the new project until Ashley met you."

I tossed an evil glare at Fury as Philly's swung toward me.  
"Okay, will someone explain to me how you know the Director? And what new project?" Captain America addressed to me but I only shook my head and nodded to Fury. This wasn't part of my job description. He sighed.

"And uncle?" This came from Stark.

"Not even. I am a sort of ward for Ashley." Fury made a vague motion with his hands and I smile, thinking how rarely most people get to see the softer side of Fury, except maybe for Agent Coulson. My mother had been killed by monsters but had told me with her last breath about a place where I would be safe. And Fury came into the picture when he saved me from monsters while I was searching for a way to Camp Jupiter and took me there, after we visited Lupa of course. But despite my mother's wishes, I found myself drawn to Fury and soon managed to find myself under the care of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director. Of course, he wasn't around all the time. That left me under Agent Barton who more or less is my big bro. We kept our little friendship secret from Fury. But he most likely already knows. Although there was that one time in Budapest... But I digress.

"Fury's a son of Nemesis." I blurted out.  
Philly looked over-joyed, not. "The goddess of revenge. Oh joy." She shot me a look that clearly meant there was no way in the universe she was going to join.

"Either way," Fury, uncomfortable with the confused and downright disturbed looks the Avengers were giving him, tried to change the topic, "The new project is Project Pegasus. Miss Ray- (I shoot him an overly sugary look), Ashley and I have been collaborating on it for a few years."

Banner and Tony sat even straighter. But the latter spoke first. "Isn't Project Pegasus supposed to searching for alternative energy sources?" And then it hits him.

"All our powers come from manipulating energy and our environments." Philly stated bluntly. And once again she sees that she has been degraded to a weapon, but it's not an unusual feeling apparently. We, as demigods, aren't normally supposed to be this powerful but thanks to the research of Stark (he thought it was for a report) our powers are amplified because we understand the science behind the magic and use it to train our abilities to the fullest.

"But it's about more than just your powers. We have never been able to prove the need to launch the project but there have been some very interesting developments between our higher-up friends." Fury gestured for me to continue. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sure Stark and Banner have heard of the Stargate Atlantis expeditions." Here Stark nodded until he saw Fury staring, well, furiously at him. Serves him right for looking into secret files. "It has been under close wraps (pointed stare at Stark) but recently, my father revealed to me the actual origin of the Olympians. They are an evolved form of the Ancients, a human-like species with qualities far superior to ours. (Philly's and my powers were passed on genetically to us.) These.. beings, traveled to our galaxy and from here to the Pegasus galaxy right outside of ours." I paused because everyone except for Barton and Fury were dumbfounded. But that's because they already knew. And even they were hard pressed to wrap their minds around it. I continued, "There, the Ancients were defeated by Wraiths, monsters that feed on the life force of humans. They were forced to dissapear, leaving the Wraiths no other food except for the few remaining people in that galaxy. Loki accidentally notified them of Earth's population when he fell into the Pegasus galaxy and met someone there. Loki refuses to tell us who that person was, but we know that he is going to lead the Wraiths here, possibly forming up with the Titans, now known as the Ori. An invasion of this size could and would wipe out Earth." I sat down slowly into my chair. No one spoke. Philly massaged her temples, as if trying to rub the new information in. I glanced at Barton for a second and caught his grim look.

Fury looked up at the Avengers. He clenched his fists reflexively. "Not all of you will be participating, at least officially, in the new Project as there is a natural cloaking effect all things alien have in our world that renders all alien activity nigh untraceable and incredibly hidden. But we have had news from the Olympians that a few of you do have Ancient blood in you, enabling you to see what we're up against." It's not a pretty sight, the confusion that erupts in the room, but it soon dies down because these are the Avengers for Orcus' sake.

And Rogers finally spoke. "I may not know what or who those people that you just mentioned are, but what I do know is that we got some serious work to do." I smiled at him and he acknowledges it.  
"Fine." I turn around to see Philly throw up her arms but with a smile on her face. "I'll join your little team but let me place an Iris message first."

I nodded and grabbed Stark's bottle of whatever liquor - I avidly oppose intoxication, so I didn't bother to look - was in there and poured it into a portable mister I normally carried. The mist that came out smelled awful and was a brownish color but it would work.  
"Hey!" Disregarding Stark's horror I tossed a drachma into the air and it melted away.

"Ello, Iris! Connect me to Hades please!" I ignored the normal request form on a regular basis but Iris didn't mind, and in a matter of seconds a slightly fuzzy image of Hades sitting in a black granite throne popped up. At this point Stark tapped me on the shoulder and I had to explain that it was like Skype for the gods before I turned back to the message. And my first thought? Oh great, he's doing the whole undertaker look again. I waved and grinned sheepishly. Hades regarded me with a dead stare.

Philly moved into view of the Iris message.  
"Hi, Dad."  
"Ubi terrarum est?" Philly winced. Her dad was unhappy. He only spoke in Latin when he was very upset and about to reduce something to ash and rubble. It was a byproduct of his dual-personality: half Greek (Hades) and half Roman (Pluto)...  
"Cum Utoribus sum." That seemed to interest him and his eyes flickered with recognition.  
"You are with who?"  
"The Avengers. And I'm joining them."  
"You do realize that Chiron sent satyrs out to find you ?" But they won't find her, thanks to some re-engineered cloakers." Why aren't you at school or at camp?"  
Philly let out a nervous laugh.  
"Um.. You see," Here Hades raised an eyebrow "It's because I left camp again. They don't need me there!"  
Philly bit her lip and looked away from her father.  
"And what about Pine? Your school?" Hades slowly questioned, a stern look on his face and eyebrows knitted together.  
Philly held out her hand for him to stop.

"I will get my results in a week." She said. Again, her school, which no one tells me anything about! Maybe it's time I break into her dossier. I know S.H.I.E.L.D has hers. "Is that all?"

Hades shrugs and I cut the mist and the image fades. Then look around at the rather confused Avengers and smile.  
"Let's go kick some-"

PHILLY  
After the whole crazy meeting, I gladly signed onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. with Ashley and we were led to our new living quarters.  
My room was next to Ashley's and on the second highest floor. The walls in my room were an ice blue with silver and black twisting stencils. I had already put up some posters of Adele and OneRepublic, charcoal sketches of a cloister my half-brother Nico had taken me to see outside of New York city, and a pastel drawing of Camp Half-Blood in the summer. The desk in the corner was littered with half-torn an crumpled papers which were filled with poetry, sketches, and disjointed thoughts. Thank goodness for the wide desk space. I also appreciated the top to floor windows but what really bought me in the room was the holographic ceiling that displayed anything one wanted. I tried spying on Camp Half-Blood but I couldn't see anything but trees. What I'd give to see my half-brother Nico. I felt so lost right now. As a child of the god-of-the-dead, people regard me as roadkill: someone who you don't want to get too close to...

After half an hour I decided to check out Ashley's room. She also had a holographic ceiling but the walls were painted purple with gold and pink stencils. Ashley had arranged all her clothes in her closet and set all her trinkets in symmetrical order on her desk. Neat, much. She was seated on her bed, flipping through a dog-eared and worn book of Roman mythology. I suppose even she hadn't reconciled herself with the idea that her father was an alien. I hadn't either, but I had never really believed in the existence of gods, except for God up there, and always had searched for a way to explain this. I had found it and I wasn't sure I liked it. I sat down on a swivel chair across from Ashley and cocked my head at her. It was our own sign that we could talk freely with each other, one of the many benefits of true friends when most people are trying to kill you. Ashley looked up from her book and closed it.

"You're not angry are you?"  
I shake my head. "It actually explains lots of things. Why only certain metals can wound those with our kind of blood, why they don't age, our powers... I could go on."  
Ashley gives a sort of halfhearted laugh.  
I squint at her and she looks at me quizzically.

"You're an agent." I comment. It no longer seems so odd though and Ashley nods. "You know Hawkeye?" I randomly throw out, trying to catch her offguard. And I do, but right before I start to tease her about them being lovebirds she tells me he is like a brother to her and successfully deprives me of any teasing material. Absolutely no fun.

"So why was Hades worked up about school?" Ashley turns the converation back to me. "Most demigods I know never last very long in school so why should you?" But Ashley falls silent when she sees my face. I had recently believed she had let go about the mystery surrounding my school, but since we were going to be together for a long time, I decide to tell her.

"My school wasn't exactly normal." I begin, and Ashley leans back against the wall. She met me while I was there, but since she was only there for two days, her initiation into the school was not completed yet and we had to run from a monster almost immediately after we met. "It was a school for the kids whose parents either worked for the government or ruled it. I was in the former group. The whole mission of that school was to breed allies of the government in a precognitory way. They gave you several courses based on their observations of you in the beginning of the year and then when you graduated they gave you a job in the field your courses proved you best in." Ashley nods encouragingly for me to go on. "The reason Hades is so anxious for me about school... Well, you know the Greeks... They're soldiers. Hades wants me to be like him."  
Suddenly Ashley sits bolt upright. "Wait you said the school was for children whose parents were connected for the government. And I know Hades isn't the one working for them, so who is your mother?" And then she protests that I don't have to answer but I wave it aside. After all, I'm not a person to keep secrets form Ashley.  
"She was a diplomat. But after she had me, the scandal of my birth closed too many doors against her and she resigned from office. My mother wants me to become a politician. But I don't want to follow any of my parent's whims. So the only field left open to me is espionage." I end quietly. I look up and Ashley is looking understandingly at me. I was glad for her companionship. Ashley was the one who took me under her wing after I refused to go back to Camp Half-Blood. I didn't fit in there because I was a wolf that didn't run with the pack, I was the ranger who helped win battles while other people took credit for the strategies whispered in their ears. But at Camp Jupiter, I had friends who I fit in with, not people waiting for me to make a mistake so they could rip me apart. And I realized how important Ashley and my friends meant to me... I smiled at Ashley and we quickly turned the conversation aside to our favorite songs when a cough interrupted us.

"Enjoying your new rooms?" Stark stood in the doorway, looking grumpy. A pretty woman stood next to him, a redhead who introduced herself as Pepper Potts. I wonder how she fell for Stark.

"Actually, yes." Ashley smiled at Pepper who had showed us our rooms, and then glanced at Tony's frown and smirked. "Oh, you couldn't override my override?" Ashley commented.

"You!" Tony Stark was now irate. Ashley got up from the bed and flounced out the door, with a yelling Stark after her. I smiled apologetically at Pepper. It might seem like Ashley was a sharp-tongued Kate, but she just regarded Stark as a guy with too much money on his hands. She was a practical girl who had grown up without much to her name until she was adopted as she told me at one point.

"It's alright. They won't break anything. I hope." Pepper laughed and stepped out into the hallway. Turning and facing me, she asked,"So am I gonna show you where you guys hang when you're not doing Fury's bidding?"

And smiling, we went to the game room.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three (Edited.)

Loki was having a very odd day. First those "demigods" show up and claim to be the daughters of Apollo and Hades (the latter's skeletal soldiers beating the everlasting daylights out of him), then they sign up for SHIELD and Odin decides to drop in. That was where he was now. The AllFather was sitting on a foldup chair in front of his adopted son. And Fury was having conniptions.  
That at least was amusing. The mortal wanted him to show his agents a way to bypass the Stargates and lead them to Thanos. Not amusing. They'd be slaughtered by that monster.  
Definitely amusing.

"Greetings, Odin." Loki was completely indifferent, outwardly at least. The last time he had seen his foster father was in Asgard during his trial which was incomplete. The most punishment he had been given since then was full monitoring of his thoughts, which was probably the worst punishment ever, right under being tortured by dripping snake poison and smashed to a "pancake" (as the mortal's say) by Hulk. Everytime he tried to think of an escape or even brood, a sharp needle of pain shattered any thoughts he had in his mind.

"Call me Fa-"  
"No." Loki's eyes shut briefly before staring straight into the AllFather's eyes.  
"Odin."  
Odin sighed and sat back in his chair.  
"The mortal Fury and I have been discussing your fate."  
Loki gave an I-cannot-believe-this laugh.  
"What? About who gets to kill me first?"  
"No, about your release from prison and ensignment in the new Project."

Loki's face twisted up. He knew it was a bad idea to tell Fury about Thanos and his mutated Wraiths but it was for the sake of Asgard. With Midgard destroyed, it would be only a matter of time until Thanos found Loki's home. Well, his foster home. He didn't care about Jotunheim, after all he did try to obliterate it from existence.  
"My dear Odin," Loki looked at the AllFather with a half disbelieving and half mocking gaze. "you want me to join the group that de-... stopped my plans?"

The AllFather stood up and began slowly pacing back and forth.  
"The Nine Realms are no longer as open to you as before, SHIELD (here he paused and nodded to Fury) is holding you under lock and key, and if you return to Asgard you will face the rest of your trial. And most likely... execution." Odin stopped pacing and looked at him sadly but Loki only shrugged.

"How do you know I won't turn on the Avengers?"  
"I don't." Odin sat down again. "But you still have that mind spell cast on you..."  
Loki winced.  
"This is a chance for you to redeem yourself. We both want this-"  
"Are you so sure about that?"

The AllFather put one hand on top of Loki's (so firmly that he couldn't wriggle) and looked steadily out of his one eye.

"Your mother-and I- both want you back." He reluctantly let go of Loki's hand and stood up.

"I must go now." Odin started for the door and looked back. Loki was silent and had his face turned towards the wall. Odin walked through the door. "Goodbye, son."

And it was only after the door had closed and the lights dimmed that a certain Jotun sighed.  
"Goodbye, Father."

•••

Natasha

Natasha sat at the bar in the game room and watched Tony try to explain the Wii to the Captain and Thor. Not a good idea, not at all. Philly, well Agent Philly now (her last name was nonexistent), was perched in one of the massive bay windows with a sketch book and charcoal in hand. Sitting across from her was a still chained but strangely no longer sullen Loki. Natasha guessed they didn't hold their earlier fight against each other, or they were just waiting for the oppurtune moment to beat each other up. She herself was just waiting for Loki to break one of Fury's conditions so that she could send him to whatever afterlife the Asgardians had. Philly's hands flew over the sketchpad, occasionally stopping as the owner took a long intense look at the subject who did not squirm but returned the gaze just as steadily. Natasha shifted her attention to Clint and Agent Rayson who were taking turns at the dart board, each getting bull's eyes (the latter attributed it to being a daughter of Apollo, who had improbable precision and accuracy with projectiles) so many times that they had to set up several different boards on the wall in order not to wear out one board so quickly and not to annoy Tony by doing so. Although the guy could probably buy the world's dart boards and not miss it.

The two were smiling and obviously enjoying an inside joke and Natasha tried to supress her surprise at the quiet little laugh that emanated from Clint. It wasn't his normal on-the-job sarcastic laugh but the laugh he used when it was just the two of them on break from whatever life-threatening situation they were just in. Natasha felt a tugging inside of her, a small voice crying out to separate the two, to possessively guard her Clint from the other girl. But, she quickly brushed the thought away, it was unprofessional. Besides, she only felt that way because they were partners, through thick, thin, and sometimes Fury's wrath. But the voice persisted and a moment later, Natasha found her own voice speaking.

"Since when did you guys become BFF's?" The Russian accent bit through the air a little harder than she intended. Clint and Ashley paused in their game and looked at her and then back at each other. They laughed. Laughed.

"Is it really that obvious? Gee, and I thought Reyna was good at finding things out." Ashley said, trying to stifle a laugh at the crestfallen look on Natasha's  
face.

"Tasha," Clint said, not laughing anymore but with a smile on his face. "I've known this kid since she was twelve. Fury made me babysit-" Here he was interrupted by a swift jab to the stomach by Ashley.  
"What Clint means is that we're like brother and sister."  
Natasha heaved a mental sigh.

"Then why did you not say anything in the tower?" She asked.  
"Because we knew Fury was watching and after the Budapest incident-" Ashley stopped.

"Budapest?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. That time in Budapest seemed to be a sore subject for Clint. From what she had seen from her post (they were on the same mission but at different posts) a building containing the target blew up before she could pump him for information.

Ashley spoke first. "It was my fault actually." Of course, it couldn't have been Clint's, Natasha noted with satisfaction. "I kind of detonated a few last resort bombs..."  
"But I let her come on the mission." Clint put in.

"Anyways, Fury thought we weren't good for each other so basically put a restraining order on us, but since some of us are going to be in the Project, we are going to have to work together." Ashley finished. Clint shrugged and smiled at Natasha and for a heart-pounding second, the master assassin and spy thought he knew about her best kept secret. That she-. But then the moment passed and Clint turned towards the dart board again, although Ashley gave her a knowing look that was far too devious for her taste. Natasha shuddered. She sipped her cocktail and turned away.

"Where's Banner?" Stark asked as he slid into the bar. He was sweating profusely and his hair was rumpled. Natasha supposed teaching Thor and Captain America to play the Wii did not go very well.

"What happened? Banner is probably in the lab." She said. Tony sighed and pulled a beer from the fridge.  
"Thor broke the Wii. Actually, Capt. broke the remote and Thor smashed the screen."  
Philly looked up from her sketch and frowned. "What game did you put on?"  
Tony knit his eyebrows. "Call of Duty, I think. Why?"  
Everyone groaned.

"You know, for a genius, putting on a warfare game for a soldier and a Asgardian god who might get a little too excited, is a very bad idea." Philly said, emphasizing the last bit. Loki laughed quietly.  
"Shut up Reindeer Games." This was directed at Loki but he was cut off by a very Loki-like evil glare from Philly.

"So where are they now?" Ashley asked, an innocent look on her face as she simultaneously nailed a bulls-eye.  
"Fury called them away. He also asked for you Nat." *insert Clint's evil glare at Tony* "I mean, Natasha."  
Natasha sighed and stood up from the bar and began walking out when Bruce walked in.

"Hello Natasha." Bruce greeted her and then noticed the rest of the people. "Good. You're all here."  
"What's up Doc?" Tony clapped him on the shoulder. They were friends whose idea of fun time together was building some complicated machine in their lab while consuming packs of freeze dried fruit. Tony liked the blueberries.

"What news from Fury?" He inquired.  
Banner just shrugged. "It's all very vague. The director told me that us five are to receive a message soon."  
"Just us five?" Philly asked, looking over at Loki, either lamenting her unfinished sketch or feeling sorry for Asgardian.  
Most likely the former.

"I was just getting to that. He said Loki can do whatever he dang well pleases as long as it don't interfere with us or break my conditions." Banner explained, executing an almost realistic imitation of the director. Loki didn't move.

"You still need to finish that sketch of me and prove your skills." He stared at Philly and she smirked.  
"I guess he's staying then." She smiled quickly at the Asgardian and for the briefest of moments, he smiled gently back.  
And then the phone rang.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Five

ASHLEY

"As you mortals say: you are out of your league" Loki sneered. A dart soon impaled itself into the wall next to his head.  
"Barton!" Nick Fury barked and the agent snapped to attention, at least as much as he could while perched on a swivel seat.  
I facepalmed.  
"Look, we don't have time for this. We're screwed if we don't work together. Loki, you have to tell us as much as you can about the enemy." I pleaded. My whole world was about to end if he didn't cooperate with us. I couldn't let that happen.  
The Jotun looked up at me unsympathetically. I felt like I could slap him but I just bit my lip. Then Philly spoke up.  
"Please?"  
Loki shrugged noncommittally "I-"  
I almost smiled. Then-  
"Don't you get it? Loki is the enemy! I bet he's just trying to get on our good side! He's not our ally!" Stark. That little twerp.  
"Tony, Loki is the only reason we know of this threat."  
"Oh shut up Spangly Pants." Stark said, referring to Rogers who had abruptly closed his mouth. The billionaire crossed his arms.  
"There might not even be a threat."  
Maria coughed pointedly, reminding us she was still there.  
"Excuse me your superheroe-nesses, but there is a threat. It's big, and it's bad. My father, Hermes, has been receiving messages not from our realm." She pulled out a tablet similar to the one Ashley had stolen but smaller. A few quick taps later and Maria had cracked into the mainframe. Stark groaned. We all smirked.  
A holographic screen flickered to life.  
"Alright, see here?" Maria pointed to a sound bit and it expanded until it filled the whole screen. An eerie humming filled the room (probably a million dollar surround system) and the line that ran through the screen started jumping.  
"That sound... It's familiar." Banner furrowed his brow. "I heard something similar when I was conducting experiments to reverse my... condition."  
Maria frowned and tapped the screen. Words, actually subtitles, slid across the screen in accordance to the jumps in the line.  
It read: "Assemble the army."  
Again and again and again. We all sat silently, realizing the implications. Another war. Another army. More deaths.  
"We can't let that happen. We're just recuperating from the last battle..." I spluttered.  
"You're just recuperating? We didn't see you helping save New York from the aliens!" Stark exclaimed.  
I gritted my teeth, then Loki sat up.  
"I did. They were a large force, most of them were very young. I thought they were with SHIELD and didn't bother to investigate further."  
"You thought a bunch of kids were with us?" Natasha asked quizzically.  
Thor cut in. "In Asgard, our warriors begin training from a very young age."  
"Anyways, guys." Ashley raised her voice above them all. She turned to Maria. "I highly doubt that was all you came to say."  
Maria figeted with the tablet.  
"Well... My father gave me a message for Fury. About who has been chosen for the collaboration between Olympus and us mortals." She looked around at the Avengers.  
"I can tell you now. You were all going to find out sooner or later."  
"Yes, please do. We've all been waiting on the edge of our seats!" Stark exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.  
I heard Philly suck in her breath sharply.  
Maria whirled around to face the billionaire.  
"Alright. You are the son of Aphrodite."  
Silence once again reigned over the room.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
I couldn't help it. Stark's face was one of pure terror.  
"Are you telling me I'm the son of an Afro god?!" He asked, clasping his head. I suppose being a math genius there were some other things you just didn't have time for.  
I shot Philly and Maria a look and smiled benignly at Stark.  
"What did you expect?"  
I suppose I could have gotten more out of it but Philly frowned.  
"Where's his claiming sign, and aura?" She asked.  
I knitted my eyebrows.  
"Yeah, what's up with that Maria?"  
Maria sat down and sighed. We all looked at her.  
She began tracing circles on the tablet.  
"It's too dangerous. And around each one of you is the greatest concentration of the Mist ever known." Philly looked at me.  
"Then you might as well tell us who else is a... demigod."  
I looked at Clint. Poor Clint. He probably already had enough weirdness in his life. But I think we both knew what was coming next. I had told him enough of the Olympians for him to know...  
"You are the son of the Greek god Apollo." Maria said simply. Clint nodded. I cast a glance at him, hoping...  
And he saw me and smiled.  
"How about me?" Natasha asked, her mouth firmly set.  
Maria shook her head. A struggle between relief and disappointment was briefly evident on the agent's face. I understood. She was still a mortal, despite her incredible skills and maybe, just maybe, she didn't like the fact that Clint was on a different level than her now.  
"And there's just one person left." Maria ran her eyes over us, stopping at Bruce.  
"Me?" He asked, with weariness in his voice.  
"Athena." Maria said.  
He shrugged. I guess it's not that surprising if you turn into a giant rage monster a lot.  
"So what do we do now?" Stark asked, looking skeptically at us.  
I didn't know but I said anyway,  
"Prepare".

PHILOMENA

Aparently we didn't have to wait that long but I still had time to bum around after having the lovey-dovey assasins show me how to use the bigger guns (I knew how to use a smaller one).  
"So how'd you do it?"  
I walked quietly to Stark's side without bothering to answer his question. The man was fixing his armor on a surgical-looking table. A stack of papers were also on the table but I couldn't make out the text. They looked like government papers.  
Tony asked me again.  
"Well, Ashley hacked JARVIS-"  
"((That)) shouldn't have been possible."  
"But it was. Olympian technology is quite advanced."  
"Okay, then why didn't I see you coming? There are cameras, heat sensors, and even JARVIS can't open the back elevator without someone typing in the PIN!" He rants on and I bite my lip. He's asking all the wrong questions. It would be more understandable if he was asking about his godly parentage. But I simply answer his questions. He will ask in his own time.  
"Ashley and I have... experimented with-"  
"Sir?" A British sounding voice interrupted us.  
Stark put down his tools and raised a hand. A blank hologram screen appeared before his hand.  
He smiled at me.  
"I got some control back. Right, JARVIS. Who do we have to kill?" Stark asked.  
An image appeared onto the screen. It was Director Fury.  
"No need to kill anyone but it would be in the best interests of the world in general if you and could put off your bonding time and hightail your butt over to HQ."  
Stark rolled his eyes at me.  
"Yes, Nick dear."  
I saluted to Fury.  
"Yes, sir!"  
The director grinned.  
"There may be hope for you Miss Grey if you stay away from Stark."  
I laughed.  
"Now get over here!"  
The screen disappeared.

**YES, I KNOW. INCREDIBLY SHORT. BUT LIFE IS STILL COMPLICATED. VERY. SO YOU GUYS ARE GETTING CHAPTERETTES. FORGIVE ME. I'M JUST A SADISTIC GHOST-WRITER. BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE! **


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

ASHLEY

"As you mortals say: you are out of your league" Loki sneered. A dart soon impaled itself into the wall next to his head.  
"Barton!" Nick Fury barked and the agent snapped to attention, at least as much as he could while perched on a swivel seat.  
I facepalmed.  
"Look, we don't have time for this. We're screwed if we don't work together. Loki, you have to tell us as much as you can about the enemy." I pleaded. My whole world was about to end if he didn't cooperate with us. I couldn't let that happen.  
The Jotun looked up at me unsympathetically. I felt like I could slap him but I just bit my lip. Then Philly spoke up.  
"Please?"  
Loki shrugged noncommittally "I-"  
I almost smiled. Then-  
"Don't you get it? Loki is the enemy! I bet he's just trying to get on our good side! He's not our ally!" Stark. That little twerp.  
"Tony, Loki is the only reason we know of this threat."  
"Oh shut up Spangly Pants." Stark said, referring to Rogers who had abruptly closed his mouth. The billionaire crossed his arms.  
"There might not even be a threat."  
Maria coughed pointedly, reminding us she was still there.  
"Excuse me your superheroe-nesses, but there is a threat. It's big, and it's bad. My father, Hermes, has been receiving messages not from our realm." She pulled out a tablet similar to the one Ashley had stolen but smaller. A few quick taps later and Maria had cracked into the mainframe. Stark groaned. We all smirked.  
A holographic screen flickered to life.  
"Alright, see here?" Maria pointed to a sound bit and it expanded until it filled the whole screen. An eerie humming filled the room (probably a million dollar surround system) and the line that ran through the screen started jumping.  
"That sound... It's familiar." Banner furrowed his brow. "I heard something similar when I was conducting experiments to reverse my... condition."  
Maria frowned and tapped the screen. Words, actually subtitles, slid across the screen in accordance to the jumps in the line.  
It read: "Assemble the army."  
Again and again and again. We all sat silently, realizing the implications. Another war. Another army. More deaths.  
"We can't let that happen. We're just recuperating from the last battle..." I spluttered.  
"You're just recuperating? We didn't see you helping save New York from the aliens!" Stark exclaimed.  
I gritted my teeth, then Loki sat up.  
"I did. They were a large force, most of them were very young. I thought they were with SHIELD and didn't bother to investigate further."  
"You thought a bunch of kids were with us?" Natasha asked quizzically.  
Thor cut in. "In Asgard, our warriors begin training from a very young age."  
"Anyways, guys." Ashley raised her voice above them all. She turned to Maria. "I highly doubt that was all you came to say."  
Maria figeted with the tablet.  
"Well... My father gave me a message for Fury. About who has been chosen for the collaboration between Olympus and us mortals." She looked around at the Avengers.  
"I can tell you now. You were all going to find out sooner or later."  
"Yes, please do. We've all been waiting on the edge of our seats!" Stark exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.  
I heard Philly suck in her breath sharply.  
Maria whirled around to face the billionaire.  
"Alright. You are the son of Aphrodite."  
Silence once again reigned over the room.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
I couldn't help it. Stark's face was one of pure terror.  
"Are you telling me I'm the son of an Afro god?!" He asked, clasping his head. I suppose being a math genius there were some other things you just didn't have time for.  
I shot Philly and Maria a look and smiled benignly at Stark.  
"What did you expect?"  
I suppose I could have gotten more out of it but Philly frowned.  
"Where's his claiming sign, and aura?" She asked.  
I knitted my eyebrows.  
"Yeah, what's up with that Maria?"  
Maria sat down and sighed. We all looked at her.  
She began tracing circles on the tablet.  
"It's too dangerous. And around each one of you is the greatest concentration of the Mist ever known." Philly looked at me.  
"Then you might as well tell us who else is a... demigod."  
I looked at Clint. Poor Clint. He probably already had enough weirdness in his life. But I think we both knew what was coming next. I had told him enough of the Olympians for him to know...  
"You are the son of the Greek god Apollo." Maria said simply. Clint nodded. I cast a glance at him, hoping...  
And he saw me and smiled.  
"How about me?" Natasha asked, her mouth firmly set.  
Maria shook her head. A struggle between relief and disappointment was briefly evident on the agent's face. I understood. She was still a mortal, despite her incredible skills and maybe, just maybe, she didn't like the fact that Clint was on a different level than her now.  
"And there's just one person left." Maria ran her eyes over us, stopping at Bruce.  
"Me?" He asked, with weariness in his voice.  
"Athena." Maria said.  
He shrugged. I guess it's not that surprising if you turn into a giant rage monster a lot.  
"So what do we do now?" Stark asked, looking skeptically at us.  
I didn't know but I said anyway,  
"Prepare".

•••

"How does it work?" Stark was tinkering with his suit when I swept into the lab. He looked up at me - probably surprised I was condescending to acknowledge his presence without a sarcastic comment - and started to respond in technobabble but I cut him off. "I won't understand your explanation. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Science isn't exactly my strongest subject."  
Tony sighed. "Of course. Simply put, my suit is electronically linked to JARVIS but this model is powered solely by, well, me."  
I blinked. "So, your shiny version of a pace-maker has enough juice to power all that scrap metal!" I laughed when Stark huffed. "I take that as a yes." He looked so put out that I relented just a teensy bit.  
"You were brave during the Battle for New York. Not even a child of Mars could boast of a more reckless strategy. And throwing the nuke back into space? Brilliant."  
Stark looked shocked. He should be. I give praise sparingly, but when I do, I mean every word. But my gaze hardened again. "But you caused so much damage. The ruined homes are uncountable. How can you sleep after seeing all the damage the battle caused.  
Tony glared.  
"Nice way to ruin a compliment."  
I shrugged. He imitated me and continued. "Honestly, I don't. I can't sleep. And the Chitauri caused most of the damage."  
"Many building were damaged by your team." I added.  
Stark barked a laugh.  
"I did my best to save the world. Afterwards, I donated everything needed to temporarily care for half of New York. Pepper saw to its distribution."  
My glare softened and guilt washed over me. I didn't know of this...  
"Sorry, Stark." I thought back to the day of the battle, all the destruction and chaos, "I fought with my Camp that day. As a Roman, war is second-nature. But as a daughter of Apollo, I am also responsible for the peoples' bodily well-being. after the battle, I provided first aid for many citizens. It broke my heart to hear their stories of loss."  
"They would have been enslaved by Loki otherwise."  
I ignored him. "And when I looked up, Stark Tower was still there. Glittering and barely touched. It seemed so unfair that they had lost everything, and you still had it all..."  
I watched his eyes carefully.  
"But I seem to have judged you unfairly."  
Stark looked at me, plainly perturbed. I stared back.  
"Can I have JARVIS back?"  
I sighed. So much for the moment.  
"No."  
"That shouldn't have been possible."  
"But it was. Olympian technology is quite advanced."  
"I bet I can build better."  
"In the next ten years."  
Stark laughs but I cut him off with an evil grin.  
"Afro-god?"  
Stark frowns. "I did research. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."  
"And vanity. So how does it feel being the son of a 'god'?"  
"The same. Just weirder. Guess it hasn't sunk in. Clint's doing fine."  
I smile. "I think he knew all along. Broke into my records."  
"He's good at that."  
"But I don't-"  
"Sir?" A British sounding voice interrupted us.  
Stark put down his tools and raised a hand. A blank hologram screen appeared before his hand.  
He smiled at me.  
"I got some control back.". "I'll have to remedy that," I smirked. "Right, JARVIS. Who do we have to kill?" Stark asked.  
An image appeared onto the screen. It was Director Fury.  
"No need to kill anyone but it would be in the best interests of the world in general if you and could put off your bonding time and hightail your butt over to the landing pad. The Quinjet is waiting for you there."  
Stark rolled his eyes at me.  
"Yes, Nick dear."  
I saluted to Fury.  
"Yes, sir!"  
Tony stuck his tongue at me.  
"Kiss-up." He looked back at Fury. "More aliens?"  
The director sighed.  
"Mexico, just as you said Rayson. A possible portal as well."  
I nodded.  
"There may be hope for you , if you stay away from Stark."  
I laughed. "It's Ashley, Director."  
"Just get over here!"  
The screen disappeared.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Bruce

"No. Just no." Bruce crossed his arms and stared dubiously at the Quinjet. He normally wouldn't put up a fight about transportation (he HAD ridden a flea-infested camel before) but he drew the line at small aircraft. Especially if Tony was flying.

"Brucey..." The aforementioned genius whined. "Come on! The aliens will be gone if we don't hurry up!"  
Bruce gave him the evil eye an leaned in close.

"I don't care about about the aliens. Do you really want me, no, The Other Guy in a flying sardine can with THAT?!" He whispered, looking emphatically at Loki who was pretending not to hear them but smirking anyways.

Bruce took another long look at the aircraft. Five hours to Mexico. Five long hours. He sighed and turned to look at Tony again.  
"Fine. But if I turn into the Other Guy, I'm gonna kill you first." He smiled sweetly.

Tony chuckled nervously.  
"That won't happen Bruce. I've got a muzzle!" He whipped out another muzzle and slapped it on Loki's face. The Jotun protested fiercely but was held back by Barton and the demigod Philly.

"Coming kiddies?" Ashley asked, sticking her head out of the back of the Quinjet.  
Bruce nodded and hopped in. Tony rubbed his hands.  
"Let's rock and roll!"

The aircraft slowly rose into the air as Bruce slowly clenched and unclenched his hands.  
"You okay? I hate these things too."

"You do?" The scientist raised an eyebrow at the now-pale demigod. Philly was gripping the hilt of her dagger and running her eyes rapidly over the room. She sat up straight.

"Hade's kids were never meant to be in the air. Zeus gets angry occasionally. It usually doesn't end well."  
"Really?" Bruce asked, his own fear temporarily forgotten.  
"Yeah. Oh gosh. Five demigods in a jet. We're dead."  
Philly laughed hoarsely. "It's even worse that most of us are Greek. Zeus is such a touchy guy."  
A crack of thunder shook the jet. Thor fidgeted in his seat.  
"It probably doesn't help that Thor controls lightning either." Bruce added, looking evenly at Thor. He looked back at the girl who was schooling her expression.

"You were trained for the army?"  
Philly half smiled.  
"It's complicated but yes." He grimaced. She looked at him.  
"Not fond of the army?"

"It's complicated. And you can relax, we aren't as uptight as the army." He said grimly but with a faint smile. "So tell me about Athena. I did a bit of research, mostly pulling up notes from high school days. What is the goddess of wisdom like?" He asked.  
"Smart." Philly focused her eyes on the ceiling. "She's like the nice English teacher who could also whip your butt. I've only met her once though."

"Greeks and Romans don't get along much do they?" Bruce asked.  
"You're learning. Good. Yeah, last time I heard from camp they were chasing after some Greeks that showed up in a flying ship and torched the camp."  
"Torched?"  
"Big time."

Bruce leaned back in his seat, unsure about how to take it in. He wasn't haunted about New York as much as the others. He was used to all sorts of weird. And he had tried to stay calm when he was first told about his parentage but now the thought in his head was: This is actually happening. My life sucks.

ASHLEY

ASHLEY  
Freaking aliens. In Mexico. Jupiter, why?

I looked around the cabin. Everyone was asleep, or pretending to be. Five hours in, only a half hour left or so Stark said. I was going to kill him if it was a minute more.

I did a headcount. Philly? Finally calm and sleeping. Banner? Not the Other Guy. Rogers? Awake and staring at me. Creepy. Moving on. Thor? Snoring. Natasha? Sleeping with her head resting on Clint's shoulder. My buddy himself? Pretending to sleep but failing with a smile. I giggled inwardly until my eyes met that of the muzzled Loki.  
Little brat. I kinda felt bad about the muzzle though... No, forget the muzzle...

I had seen the damage he'd done to New York. He may be on parole but Fury told me to stick him in the gut as soon as he made a false move. I told him I'd happily oblige.

A few more minutes I chanted in my head.

I didn't understand him. Or how Philly could stand him. They had some funky thing going on. Not romantic but a sort of mutual understanding. She kept him in line. Maybe it was a "deity of death" thing. Loki's daughter was the embodiment of death, as weird as that is.

I rummaged in the backpack at my feet and pulled out a silver hairbrush. A present from my aunt. Or a bribe. Diana had forever been trying to recruit me into her hunters. She liked me.  
"Going to brush your hair?"

"Who's flying the plane Stark?" I asked in the same half-teasing voice.  
"Auto-pilot. We have five more minutes but I have to use the potty."  
"Nice to know. I wish you weren't so fond of sharing."  
"I don't know why you're so mean to me. Philly is nice to me."  
"She's nice to everyone."  
"Not everyone." A new voice popped in.

I glanced over at Philly who was smirking. Stark shuddered. He hadn't seen Philly's evil side. Or my real one.  
"Just people who don't make me angry."

"Okay..." Stark edged further away from the contrasting auras we emitted. "Break time over. I'm gonna land this thing!" He clapped his hands and reassumed his normal bravado.

"We're landing?" Rogers asked, his face calm. I liked that. Good quality in a leader. Can't have a leader that runs around like a chicken with his head cut off.

The jet started descending and my stomach lurched.  
Here we go...


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven (Edited)

PHILOMENA

It was perfect really. Lovely blue Caribbean Ocean, nice leafy forest and pyramids filled with mutated monsters from another dimension.  
Great day to die.  
I fitted a comm unit on my ear. Hopefully we'd all make it out alive.  
A crackling filled my ear. I fiddled with the earpiece until it stayed put.  
"Alright (insert word that was probably a Greek curse word)." It was Director Fury. "Stay AWAY from any circular gates should there be any. Don't ask what about, I have given you way too much classified information as it is already and I don't need the highest level government experiments to be discussed around like high school gossip. That includes you Stark and Banner."  
Stark sighed next to me and shoved a strange device back into his pocket. Banner on the other hand smiled slyly.  
"Of course Director Fury." He replied into his comm unit.  
"Gonna suit up Stark?" Rogers asked, holstering a gun and gripping his shield.  
"Yeah Spangly Pants, I'm gonna suit up." Stark stepped back inside the Quinjet.  
I looked around. We were surrounded by thick foliage and the air was warm and moist. In the distance an ancient structure pierced the treetops.  
"Couldn't have parked closer Stark?" Clint took out his recurve bow and slung it on his back.  
"Not a chance." Stark came out of the Quinjet in his suit. He lifted a hand (or was that glove?) to his ear.  
"Making a last minute call to Pepper." He explained. "Come on Thor, we're not going to wait all day for your little brother." He called behind him.  
Out of the Quinjet came Loki dragged by Natasha and Thor.  
The Jotun hissed once his muzzle was off.  
"This place is evil!"  
"Then you'll fit right in." Rogers declared. Loki glared evilly back but he drew back defensively. For some reason, he seemed very afraid.  
"You don't understand." Loki snarled, "I was... Held captive by their brothers the Chitauri for a time." His voice was tinged with hate and pain, "From my guards, I heard tales of the Wraiths. Their feeding habits are... unique. They suck the life force out of your heart and the pain is so intense that you would die if they did not give an enzyme that makes sure your heart beats for as long. as. possible." He spoke the words emphatically, scanning our faces for fear. We didn't show any.  
"The torture I received was noting compared to that!" Loki yelled but then realized what he said. "I mean-"  
"Torture?!" Thor boomed, a ripple of lightning.  
Loki turned on his heel and glared at Thor.  
"Why Thor? Does that make you happy?"  
Thor looked hurt. "Brother, no!"  
I glanced between the both of them. We couldn't waste any more time.  
"There's nothing we can do. It's either us or the world and I think we all know what's more important." I cut in swiftly. You would think that being the daughter of the god of death means a lesser fear of death but it doesn't. Hades and Orcus weren't what they seemed to be...  
"She's right. We're running out of time as well." I looked at Rogers. He set his jaw and hoisted his shield. I nodded curtly to him.  
I turned to Loki. What I would give for charmspeak right now...  
"Look, Loki. We need you on this. The only reason SHIELD is letting you live right now is to help us as you are the expert in inter-dimensional traveling."  
Loki remained unmoved. I sighed. There's not much you can do to persuade the expert in persuasion. So that left me no choice. I motioned the others to stand down as I moved closer to Loki, making sure he felt uncomfortable by invading his private space. I leaned in even closer and whispered.  
"The Wraiths won't stop here. They'll destroy anything in their path. They will eventually find Asgard." I pause here, as Loki's eyes strain to avoid mine. But it's too late. I lean back casually and cross my arms.  
"You may not care about the others in Asgard but from what I hear from Thor, your adopted parents loved you very much." I ignored the protesting and continued.  
"You know the pain the Wraiths can cause, do you really want to let them suffer that fate? "  
Loki glared at me but I allowed myself a grim smile.  
"Of course you do. There's the jet." I gestured to it. "I'll tell them to take you back to prison right now. So you can know you're responsible for..."  
"ENOUGH!"  
I staggered backwards, reeling from the blow. A red hand print formed on my cheek but that didn't matter. What mattered was that a now incensed and motivated Loki was stalking towards the pyramid with Thor in tow.  
"You okay?" Ashley asked. I rubbed my cheek ruefully.  
"It was a necessary evil. Something I learned in school. Besides, Aphrodite kids slap harder."  
We both laughed and headed into the forest, leaving the other dumbstruck Avengers to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Captain America

Steve had gone many places. Heck, he had even had a prolonged stay at the bottom of the ocean. But nothing was as forbidding or reeked evil as this. The pyramid was crumbling but it remained a enormous structure, covering a vast amount of ground. He ran his fingers along the side of the pyramid, until he came to a thin line. Steve motioned Stark over.  
"Here. Annnd..." He slid his fingers until he met another line, "Here. This is the door."  
Stark laughed, the noise sounding weird coming through the suit.  
"And how'd you figure out that one Cap?"  
Steve blushed and looked at the ground.  
"Old adventure movies."  
Stark shook his head and stepped back.  
"You might wanna move."  
He raised his arm as Steve scrambled out of the way.  
"Wait." Stark turned around to see Loki crossing his arms haughtily. "Do you want to bring the entire pyramid down?"  
"Of course not." Steve replied angrily.  
Loki smiled disdainfully. "Then let me do it."  
Stark shrugged.  
"You're the freaky alien. Go ahead."  
Loki sighed and walked up to the pyramid, and closed his eyes.  
"What's he doing?" Natasha asked Clint.  
"Looks like creepy voodoo stuff to me."  
Thor huffed. "It's not 'voodoo', it's magic."  
"Same thing, Thor." Ashley commented.  
Loki threw a hand up for silence.  
A spark of green light floated over his other hand and blasted into the door. The stone seemed to ripple and shimmer, and slowly crumbled into fine dust.  
Philly whistled appreciatively.  
"Shall we go?" Steve asked, looking into the dark passageway. Dust spilled into the air and settled on the ground.  
"We should go first."  
Steve turned around and looked at the two demigods.  
"I may not be a demigod-"  
"It's not that." Clint interrupted, "They're just more used to this."  
Steve pinned the assassin down with a glare but Ashley just nodded.  
"More than you'd think. And Philly's good at the tunnel stuff."  
She reached into her pocket and took a hairbrush out of her bag and twisted the handle.  
"Give me some space."  
The silver hairbrush glinted in the light but started morphing into a long sword that gave off its own light.  
"A gift from Artemis. As the moon channels the sun's light so does this sword channel my powers." She explained to the others.  
"We all have flashlights you know." Banner offered.  
"This is cooler."  
Ashley raised her sword and motioned Philly to follow. Stark snorted.  
"You take care of any undead should there be some." Ashley said and Philly nodded and drew her Stygian dagger. One touch and she would send the shadow of their souls to the afterlife.  
The group advanced into the pyramid and into the darkness.

ASHLEY

Silver light flickered along the sides of the tunnel. The ground sloped lower and lower, descending far beneath the surface. I breathed deeply, in and out, in and out. Apollo children don't do well underground but I forced myself to keep calm.  
Every now and then Philly stopped me and re-directed me into openings I didn't see or guided us around traps in the stone. Hades kids on the other hand were naturals at this underground business.

"Duck." She commanded and we all hit the ground. I looked up to see iron spikes fly out where our heads had been and impale themselves in the wall.  
"What kind of stuff is this?" Clint asked behind me.  
"You've never watched Indiana Jones?" I asked jokingly as we stood up.  
"Nah. Wasn't time to in the cir- where I grew up and there definitely wasn't time when I joined SHIELD."  
"Let's keep moving people. The tunnel opens up ahead." Philly says and I nod.  
"It'd better." Bruce coughed up the dust and spat on the ground.  
Clint gave me a wide-eyed look.  
Stark turned quickly.  
"Brucey has been cramped too long. Everybody MOVE!"

I ran forward, but stopped abruptly. We were blocked.  
Two figures stood side by side in the shadows, twisted and dripping in a slow moving liquid. Strange bits of bone stuck out over their bodies and their skin glimmered as my sword edged nearer.  
"My turn." I gritted through my teeth and advanced.


End file.
